sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rob Paulsen
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | agent = SBV Talent | occupation = Voice actor, singer | years_active = 1980–present | spouse = | children = 1 | parents = Lee Paulsen (mother) | website = }} Robert Fredrick Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956) is an American voice actor and singer, who has done many voice roles in various films, television shows, and video games, including Raphael and Donatello from the 1987 and 2012 cartoons respectively of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, and Pinky from Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain; Carl Wheezer from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and its spin-off television show series The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius; Peck the Rooster from Barnyard and its spin-off television show series Back at the Barnyard; and the title character in The Mask: Animated Series. In total, Paulsen has been the voice of over 250 different animated characters and performed in over 1000 commercials. He received a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program for his role as Pinky, and three Annie Awards. Early life Paulsen was born in Detroit, Michiganhttps://robpaulsenlive.com/about-us/ to Lee and Robert Frederick Paulsen Jr. Career Early career He began his voice-over career in 1983 with the mini-series G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, where he played "Snow Job" and "Tripwire". A few years later, his career launched into more roles such as "Cobra Slavemaster" and reprising "Snow Job" and "Tripwire" on G.I. Joe, "Corky" on The Snorks, "Marco Smurf" on the later seasons of The Smurfs, "Boober" on the animated version of Fraggle Rock, "Hadji" in The New Adventures of Jonny Quest and the title character – "Saber Rider" and the villain "Jesse Blue" on Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs. Live action acting During the 1980s, Paulsen also explored the field of live action films. His first movie was Eyes of Fire in 1983. He played supporting roles in Body Double, Stewardess School, Warlock, and Mutant on the Bounty. He appeared in television shows during this time as well, such as MacGyver and St. Elsewhere. He mentioned in an interview, regarding his role in Body Double, that he would not want his child (who was very young at the time of the interview) to see the movie, so he could not really be proud of his work. Advertising Paulsen became more prevalent in the world of advertising as well. In the 1980s, he had been the announcer for the sitcom Cheers and continued to secure roles as an announcer. He appeared as the voice of "Mr. Opportunity", spokesman of Honda commercials on TV and radio, the announcer for Buffalo Dick's Radio Ranch, and the spokesman for Lucky Stores, a West Coast grocery store chain, before it was acquired by Albertsons in 1998. He provided the voice of "Dog" in the Taco Bell kids meal commercials from 1996 to mid-1997, with Eddie Deezen as the voice of "Nacho" the cat. However, Paulsen's most famous advertising role was in the original commercial of the now ubiquitous Got Milk? campaign. The famous commercial, Who shot Alexander Hamilton in that famous duel?, aired in 1993, and launched the Got Milk? campaign into a monstrously successful enterprise. Paulsen continues to be one of the most sought-after commercial voice actors in the industry. He can be currently heard as the voice of singing Mr. Mini-Wheat in the Mini-Wheats commercials in Canada. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles From 1987 to 1995, Paulsen voiced Raphael and various supporting characters in the original 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Originally starting as a five-part miniseries, the series continued for ten seasons and 193 episodes. It was a great success and became an instant pop culture symbol. Paulsen has said that Raphael's voice is very similar to his natural voice. He returned to the franchise as Donatello for the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series on Nickelodeon, which ran for five seasons and 124 episodes from September 29, 2012 until November 12, 2017. He also reprised his role as the 1987 version of Raphael in the multiple 1987-2012 crossover episodes. Paulsen serves as the voice director for the subsequent series, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which premiered in July 2018. Animaniacs; Pinky and the Brain 2007]] Throughout the early 1990s, Paulsen continued to co-star in animated series, which allowed him to branch further into radio and television announcements and dropped live action acting from his repertoire. In 1993, he voiced "Antoine D'Coolette" in ABC's series Sonic the Hedgehog, and "Arthur", an insecure accountant in a moth costume (wings included), in the superhero series The Tick in 1995, replacing Micky Dolenz, who had originally played Arthur. In 1993, he starred as the title character in both Mighty Max and The Mask. Also at this time, he starred in what became one of his most popular roles, "Yakko Warner" of Animaniacs. Paulsen also provided the voice of "Pinky" from both Animaniacs and its spin-off Pinky and the Brain, a show which won him several Annie Awards and a Daytime Emmy in 1999. He also did a number of characters in Tiny Toon Adventures, including "Fowlmouth", "Arnold the Pit Bull", and "Concord Condor". In the direct-to-video movie Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, he did the voices for "Banjo Possum", "Mr. Hitcher" (who would also appear in other episodes), and "Johnny Pew". Roles Animation Paulsen has provided voices for a great number of characters, among which are Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky in Animaniacs, Steelbeak in Darkwing Duck, Brick and Boomer in The Powerpuff Girls, Atchan in Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost in The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper, Ogden O. Ostrich in Channel Umptee-3, Hathi in Jungle Cubs, Jack Fenton, The Box Ghost, Nicolai Technus, and The Vulture Ghosts in Danny Phantom, Carl Wheezer, Butch and Skeet in Jimmy Neutron, Mark Chang, his father King Grippulon, Happy Peppy Gary and Bucky McBadbat in The Fairly OddParents, Peck the Rooster in Barnyard and Back at the Barnyard, and Gordon in 'Catscratch. He was also the voice of Rothchild in the early episodes of ''Samurai Jack. Additionally, Paulsen provided the voice of P.J. Pete in Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie, and An Extremely Goofy Movie, as well as the voices of Ratchet and Dr. Debolt in the TaleSpin pilot episode and introductory TV movie Plunder & Lightning. He also did the voices of Boober Fraggle, Sprocket, and Marjory the Trash Heap in the animated version of Fraggle Rock, as well as Gwizdo in the Dragon Hunters movie. He also voiced Zeek and Joshua in K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments, Rude Dog in Rude Dog and the Dweebs, and Archie the Raccoon, A.K.A. Ze Archer, in "Mask of the Raccoon" on The Penguins of Madagascar. He reprised his role as Throttle in the 2006 Biker Mice from Mars, and also provided the voices of 2T Fru-T, Mike Ellis, Dark Comet and Ronald in the 2001 cartoon series Butt-Ugly Martians. He portrayed the voice of Chomper and Strut in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, Spike and Rinkus in The Land Before Time sequels and Spike in the TV series, but Spike was played anonymously in the original The Land Before Time. Paulsen also played Mo in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. Paulsen also voiced the robot "D.E.C.K.S." in the early 1990s TV series Wake, Rattle, and Roll. Paulsen also voiced Prescott A. Wentworth III in the Jem episode The Fan. Paulsen was best known to Transformers fans as the voices of the Autobots Air Raid, Chase, Haywire, Fastlane and Slingshot in The Transformers. Video games In video games, much voice talent has bled over from television and radio voice actors. Paulsen has appeared in video games such as Doom 3 and ClayFighter 63⅓. He played Fluffy, the Chinese-crested dog, in 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, an Irish-talking pubtender in the 1996 video game Toonstruck, and Morte, a floating, talking skull, in Planescape: Torment, as well as Anomen Delryn in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes and both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an Assist Trophy. He provided the voice for Erik the Swift of The Lost Vikings in its second installment. He portrayed Tobli and Lian Ronso in the English version of Square Enix's Final Fantasy X-2 and has played the lead character in Bubsy. Although an extremely minor role, Paulsen has also done the voice for the Greek soldiers in God of War. He voiced Jaq and The Grand Duke from the Cinderella world in Square Enix's and Disney's Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In the video game The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge, he did the voice of Igor. He also reprised his role as Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, and Pinky in Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt. Rob Paulsen voiced the lead character, Lazarus Jones, in the PS2 game Ghosthunter, and played The Duck Avenger in Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows. Rob also voiced Alfredo Fettuccini, Bob the Ghost Pirate, Lookout and Ghost Priest in The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition. He voiced the Fox and the Mouse in the Green Eggs and Ham PC game. He also voiced Tlaloc in Tak and the Power of Juju. He has voiced The Riddler in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, a role he reprised in Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite. Rob is the voice of talking alien dog Beak-Beak in Armikrog. Paulsen also voices Smash Hit in'' Skylanders: SuperChargers'' and Skylanders: Imaginators. Other Paulsen is also the off-camera voice of the syndicated television series Funniest Pets & People, which is seen on Superstation WGN and other television stations throughout the United States and abroad. Current roles It was not long before Paulsen returned to Warner Bros. Animation, which had diverged into a new era of television serials (following what is sometimes referred to as the "Silver Age of Animation"). Paulsen appeared as "Rev Runner" of the new show Loonatics Unleashed and starred in Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island. He was also the voice of the character "Squeeky" on the TV show Danger Rangers. He voiced "Ichabeezer" and "Tom Celeriac" (a play on Tom Selleck) in VeggieTales in the House for Netflix. Paulsen also provides the voice for the Honda character "Mr. Opportunity." In the Rob Zombie animated film, The Haunted World of El Superbeasto, Paulsen voiced the characters "El Gato" and "Commandant Hess", among some others. He also has a role as "Ditto", one of the alien forms on Ben 10, as Rhomboid Vreedle of the Vreedle Brothers and Baz-El in Ben 10: Alien Force, two characters that he reprised, along with a new character, Magister Patelliday on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse. Paulsen is also the current voice of classic Disney character "José Carioca". Rob became the new voice of "Prince Eric" of Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea since C.D. Barnes failed to reprise the role in 2000, though Barnes did return to voice the character in the Kingdom Hearts series when Paulsen was unavailable.Behind the Voice Actors: Prince Eric Behind the Voice Actors, Retrieved January 5, 2015 Another Disney character he is currently the voice of is Toodles from the kids show "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse". From season 3, he voiced Toodles in Happy Birthday Toodles, Road Rally, and Space Adventure, as well as every episode of season 4. He is also the voice of Peck the Rooster and other minor characters in the Nickelodeon computer-animated series Back at the Barnyard and various characters on the Disney Channel animated series The Replacements. He is the voice of Bobble in the Tinker Bell movies. Paulsen also played the titular character for an animated web series based on the video game Bravoman for Namco Bandai's ShiftyLook division. Awards and nominations Paulsen has been nominated for an Annie Award for his role of Pinky for 4 consecutive years, which he won in 1996, 1997, and 1999. In 1999, he also won the Daytime Emmy Award for voicing Pinky. In 2004, he was nominated for his role of the Troubadour in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, and in 2005, he was nominated for his role in The Happy Elf. Public appearances Paulsen has been a regular industry guest and featured panelist at San Diego Comic-Con International over the past several years. He has also appeared at animation industry-related events, such as the World Animation Celebration Online in 1998, among many others. He has also been a guest at several anime conventions, including JACON, Mikomicon, and Anime Overdose. Paulsen was a guest of honor at Anthrocon in 2007. He has recently started doing "Rob Paulsen Live" seminars across the U.S. to talk of his career, sign autographs, and talk with fans. Sometimes, people in attendance would request him to sing the famous Yakko's World number, where he sings all the nations of the world with his Yakko voice in a fast-paced delivery without rehearsing. In May 2011, working with social media and web producer Chris Pope, Paulsen rolled out a brand new website RobPaulsenLive.com, as well as a weekly audio podcast called Talkin' Toons with Rob Paulsen, which is managed and deployed by The Tech Jives Network. Episodes are currently recorded before a live audience at The Improv in Hollywood, California on a biweekly basis. In June 2011, Paulsen made announcements that he was taking his show on the road with his "Lots of laughs and autographs" tour. Working closely with a team that included Chris Pope, his publicist, and others he made his first successful tour in Atlanta, Georgia, which happened on July 30, 2011, and another in Dallas, Texas on September 17, 2011, that required two seminars, one in the afternoon and one in the evening, as they were so popular. Personal life Paulsen was previously married to Carol Anne Schnarr from 1979 to 1982, he is married to Parrish Todd and has one son, Ashton "Ash" Paulsen, who himself is a gaming journalist on GameXplain. In an interview with a Chicago TV station, Paulsen described himself as "a singer who decided to become an actor." Growing up in Grand Blanc, Michigan, Paulsen sang in choirs throughout his youth and adolescence and began performing in plays in grammar schools. However, his idol growing up was Gordie Howe of the Detroit Red Wings; he considered the arts to be a secondary career choice, primarily interested in becoming a professional hockey player. Paulsen has long supported charity organizations and donated considerably for cancer research. He has worked a lot for GOALmodels, a program for adolescents, and is a sponsor of Camp Will-A-Way, a camp for mentally and physically disabled children. Paulsen also donates funds from autographs to the Wounded Warrior Project and Operation Smile. In February 2016, Paulsen was diagnosed with Stage III throat cancer. Paulsen has since undergone treatment, and his cancer is now in remission. Filmography Paulsen voices most of the characters with his original accent which is American, but he used a British accent to voice Strut in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and Brunch in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf while using a Scottish accent to voice Bobble in the Tinker Bell movies. In his role as Pinky, Paulsen used an exaggerated Cockney accent, especially in earlier episodes. He even used a Brooklyn accent for Reuben (Experiment 625) in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. Television * ABC Weekend Special – Spike Funnybunny, Moe Weasel, Policeman * The Mask: (TV series) Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask * The Addams Family – Mr. Normanmeyer, Van Swash, Additional Voices * Adventures from the Book of Virtues – Peter, Classmate * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius – Carl Wheezer, Ebenezer Wheezer, Martha Wheezer, Butch Pakovski, Principal Willoughby, Additional Voices * Aladdin – Omar * American Dragon: Jake Long – Groom, Additional Voices * The Angry Beavers – Terrence * Animaniacs – Yakko Warner, Pinky, Dr. Otto von Scratchansniff, Additional Voices * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes – Mummato, Tomato Worm * The Batman – Kid * Batman: The Animated Series – Jay ("I've Got Batman in My Basement") * Back at the Barnyard – Peck, RoboPeck, Skunky, Joey, Badger, Pizza Twin #1 * Ben 10 – Ditto * Ben 10: Alien Force – Baz-El, Rhomboid Vreedle * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien – Baz-El, Rhomboid Vreedle, Magister Patelliday * Ben 10: Omniverse – Magister Patelliday, Rhomboid Vreedle, Ditto, Captain Kork, Tummy Head, Gorvan, Phil, Gutrot * Big Time Rush - C.A.L. ("Big Time Jobs"), Sam Sellmart ("Big Time Merchandise")(uncredited) * Biker Mice from Mars – Throttle, Fred the Mutant, Additional Voices * Biker Mice from Mars (2006 TV series) – Throttle, Hairball, Additional Voices * The Blues Brothers Animated Series – Benny Fingers, Doctor * The Boondocks (TV series) – The Art Teacher, Additional Voices * Bubsy: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? – Bubsy Bobcat * Bump in the Night – Squishington * Butt-Ugly Martians – 2-T Fru-T, Mike, Ronald * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command – AP-06, Additional Voices * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? – Al * Capitol Critters – Additional Voices * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper – Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * CatDog – Hotdog, Hamburger (Meat, Dog's Friends), Additional Voices * Catscratch – Gordon Quid * Cédric - Nicholas * Centerville – Mitch & Brad * Challenge of the GoBots – Additional Voices * Channel Umptee-3 – Ogden Ostrich * ChalkZone – Vinnie Raton, Walrus, Craniac * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers – Captain Finn, Flash The Wonder Dog, Chief Marley, Shakabaka, Darby Spree * Chowder – VG, Dom, Additional Voices * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island – Coconut Fred * Codename: Kids Next Door – Rupert Puttkin/The Great Puttinsky, Shaunie Fulbright, Robin Food, Mr. Mogle, Additional Voices * The Crow: Stairway to Heaven – James * Curious George – Compass, Charkie, Mr. Glass, Mr. Reloj, Additional Voices * Dan Dare: Pilot of The Future – The Mekon * Danger Rangers – Squeaky * Danny Phantom – Jack Fenton, Nicolai Technus, The Box Ghost * Darkwing Duck – Steelbeak * Dave the Barbarian – Malsquando, Additional Voices * Denver, the Last Dinosaur – Nick, Chet * Detention – Uncle Kelly * Dexter's Laboratory – Major Glory, Puppet Pal Mitch, Additional Voices * Dino-Riders – Faze, Kameelian * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears – Gusto Gummi * Disney's House of Mouse – José Carioca * Doc McStuffins – Sir Kirby * Duck Dodgers – Mac Gopher, Porko, Captain Peters, Axl Gator * DuckTales – Gladstone Gander * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera – Additional Voices * Elena of Avalor - Macoco * Eloise: The Animated Series – Bill * The Fairly OddParents – Mark Chang, Happy Peppy Gary, King Gripullon, Bucky McBadbat, Mr. Ed Ledly, Additional Voices * Fish Hooks – Magic Hamster Mirror, Additional Voices * Fish Police – Richie * The Flintstone Kids – Additional Voices * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends – Additional Voices * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series – Boober Fraggle, Sprocket, Marjory the Trash Heap, Henchy Fraggle, Rhinestone Doozer, Additional Voices * Freakazoid! – Yakko Warner, Additional Voices * Funniest Pets & People – Announcer * Gargoyles – Helios * Gary the Rat – Additional Voices * Generator Rex – Providence Agent Jackson, Providence Tech, Additional Voices * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985 TV series) – Snow Job, Tripwire, Flash (ARAH), World War I American Warrior, Cobra slavemaster * Goof Troop – P.J. Pete, Additional Voices * Gravity Falls – Additional Voices * The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible – Moki * Green Lantern: The Animated Series – Goggan, Bumpy * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Tooth Fairy, Additional Voices * Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past - Donatello, Additional Voices * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law – Baba Louie, Kids, Announcer * Henry Hugglemonster – Denzel Dugglemonster * Higglytown Heroes – Barber Hero * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi – Atchan, Additional Voices * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange – Broccoli Alien Overlord, Marshmallow Warriors, Dr. Sigmund Fruit, Dr. Fruitenstein, Thomas Jefferson, Rock, Apricot, President Dane, Junior * Histeria! – Mr. Smartypants, Sammy Melman, Additional Voices * I Am Weasel – Stevie, Admiral Algebra Doll * Jackie Chan Adventures – Magister #2, Punk Magister * Jake and the Never Land Pirates – Bobble * Jem – Prescott A. Wentworth III * The Jetsons – Gus Guesser, Blinky "Boy Boy Nova" Sunspot, Hall Monitor * Johnny Bravo – Green Swoosh * Jungle Cubs – Hathi, Akela, Additional Voices * Justice League – Lightray * K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments – Zeek, Josephat, and Joshua * Kim Possible - François, Prince Wally, Dallas, Hank Perkins, Vinnie Wheeler, Additional Voices * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness – Han Sr. * The Land Before Time – Spike/Ruby's Father/Angry Apatosaurus #1/Hidden Runner/Mo/Milo/''Stegosaurus'' Leader/Guido/''Lambeosaurus'' * The Legend of Prince Valiant – Robert Draconarius, Prince Edwin, Soldier * The Legend of Tarzan – Radio Voice * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee – 10th Level Warlock, Leonard the Goblin, Additional Voices * Lilo & Stitch: The Series – Reuben, Squeak, Houdini * Loonatics Unleashed – Rev Runner, Gorlop, Mr. Leghorn (2nd Time) * The Looney Tunes Show – Mac Gopher, Chuck Berost * The Loud House – Lane Loud, Mrs. Coconuts, Senior Announcer, and Seymour * Mad – Lex Luthor, Various * The Magician – Cosmos, Sonny Boy * The Mask: Animated Series – Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask * Megas XLR – V'arsin * Mickey Mouse – Referee * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse – Toodles * Mickey Mouse Works – José Carioca * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone – Nightmare Prince * The Mighty B! – Additional Voices * Mighty Ducks – Shecky 'The Comedian' Carter, Dr. Swindle * Mighty Max – Mighty Max * Mrs. Munger's Class – Rock and Lance * My Friends Tigger & Pooh - Raccoon * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest – Hadji * New Kids on the Block – Additional Voices * The New Woody Woodpecker Show – Additional Voices * The New Yogi Bear Show – La Bamba Bear * Oh Yeah! Cartoons – Mother Goose, Home Owner * Ozzy & Drix – Travis Lum, Backseat, Chief Maximus * The Penguins of Madagascar – Various * Pepper Ann – Larry, Danny * Phantom 2040 – Sean One, Heisenberg, Additional Voices * Phineas and Ferb – Additional Voices * Pinky and the Brain – Pinky * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain – Pinky * Planet Sheen – Doppy Dopweiler * The Plucky Duck Show – Mr. Bughari, Furrball, Additional Voices * Poochini's Yard – Additional Voices * Pound Puppies – King (AKA No-Name) (uncredited) * Pound Puppies (2010) – Pet Delivery Guy, Suds, Yakov * The Powerpuff Girls – Brick, Boomer, Additional Voices * Power Eons: Super Legends – Demeon (Ninja Storm) * ProStars – Additional Voices * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo – Professor Digby/Were-Doo * Quack Pack – Nigel Nightshade * Random! Cartoons – Solomon Fix, Danny, Tickle Monster, Handycat, Drillbit, and Flavio * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja – Jacques * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest – Hadji, Additional Voices * Recess – Additional Voices * Regular Show – Additional Voices * Rick and Morty – Snowball * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Foot Lieutenant * Road Rovers – Gas Station Attendant * Robot and Monster – Bob, Scale * Rocko's Modern Life – Additional Voices * Rude Dog and the Dweebs – Rude Dog, Additional Voices * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs – Saber Rider, Jesse Blue * Sabrina: The Animated Series – Uncle Zamboni * Samurai Jack – Rothchild * Savage Dragon – Octopus * Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals – Julio * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated – Winslow Fleach, Radio Newsman * The Secret Saturdays – Baron Finster, Car Driver * Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters – Robby, Additional Voices * The Smurfs – Marco Smurf (1985) * Snorks – Corky * Sonic the Hedgehog – Antoine D'Coolette * Space Cats – Thomas 'Tom' Spacecat, Chelsie Pipshire * Spider-Man – Morris Bench / Hydro-Man * Squirrel Boy - Rodney J. Squirrel (pilot) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil – Gustav, Charlie Booth * Stripperella – Carl, Milton Gibbs * SpongeBob SquarePants – "Escape from Beneath Glove World"https://web.archive.org/web/20190410224309if_/https://www.instagram.com/p/BwF42IlA4uw/ * The Super Hero Squad Show – Werewolf by Night, Baron Strucker * Super Secret Secret Squirrel – Anteater, Snooper and Blabber * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron – Hard Drive, Al * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries – Mechanic * Tak and the Power of Juju – Party Juju, Judge Juju, Gillbert * TaleSpin (Plunder & Lightning) – Ratchet and Dr. Debolt * Tasty Time with ZeFronk – Frankie "ZeFronk" * Taz-Mania – Digeri Dingo, Francis X. Bushlad, Axl Gator, Timothy Platypus, Marvin the Martian * Teacher's Pet – Ian Wazselewski * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Raphael, Donatello ** 1987 – Raphael, 2012 Donatello, Zach the Fifth Turtle, Wingnut, HiTech, The Grybyx, Mister Ogg, Professor Sopho, Tokka, Additional Voices ** 2012 – Donatello, Speed Demon Donatello, Metalhead, 80's Raphael, Shopkeeper, Cat Owner, Other Guy, Sir Paul, Triceraton Pilot, Sumo Glen, Triceraton Commander, Additional Voices * Teen Titans – The Source, Quiz Monkey Host, Stunt Show Host * The Upside Down Show - Cactus * ThunderCats – Shen, Rezard * The Tick (1994 TV series) – Arthur (Season 2 and Season 3), Brainchild (1st Time), Crusading Chameleon, Captain Mucilage, The Forehead, The Terror * Tigger & Pooh and a Musical, Too- Raccoon * The Transformers – Air Raid, Chase, Fastlane, Slingshot * This Just In! – Jimmy Fallon * Time Squad – Buck Tuddrussel * Timon & Pumbaa – Banzai, Cheetata * Tiny Toon Adventures – Arnold the Pitbull, Banjo the Woodpile Possum, Blink Winkleman, Concord Condor, Cooper DeVille, Fowlmouth, Foxy, Sneezer's Dad, Peter Hastings, Porky Pig (in "The Wacko World of Sports"), Vanilla Lice and Furrball * Tom & Jerry Kids – Additional Voices * Totally Spies – Diminutive Smalls (Season 1), Asian guard * TripTank – John, Groom, Dad * T.U.F.F. Puppy – Bird Brain * Ultimate Spider-Man – Batroc the Leaper, Boomerang, Additional Voices * Wake, Rattle, and Roll – D.E.C.K.S * The Weekenders – Cousin Phillip, Carl * What's New, Scooby-Doo? – Avery Orenthal, Government Agent, Jamison Steven Ripley, Travis Knox * Where's Wally?: The Animated Series – Additional Voices * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa – Cacklin' Kid * Wildfire – Additional Voices * The Wizard of Oz – Additional Voices * Yo Yogi! – Dick 'Dickie' Dastardly, Chuck Toupee, Super Snooper, Robin Hood, Waiter, Wee Willie the Gorilla, Additional Voices * VeggieTales – Mr. Finnegan J. Beet * VeggieTales in the House – Ichabeezer, Bacon Bill, Junior's Dad, Tom Celeriac, Additional Voices. Film * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure – Danny * A Goofy Movie – P.J. * An Extremely Goofy Movie – P.J. Pete * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman – Mr. Rochelle * The Ant Bully – Beetle * Balto II: Wolf Quest – Muru (singing voice), Terrier, Sumac, Wolverine #2 * Balto III: Wings of Change – Terrier * Barnyard – Peck, a goofy chicken and one of Otis' friends / Pizza Twin #1 * Batman: Gotham Knight – Sal Maroni * Batman and Harley Quinn - Harold Goldblum, Min & Max * Bat Thumb – No Face, Commissioner * Cathy - Irving Hillman * Cathy's Last Resort - Irving Hillman * Cathy's Valentine - Irving Hillman * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True – Jaq/Grand Duke/The Baker/Sir Hugh/Bert/Flower Vendor * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time – The Grand Duke and Jaq *Changeland - "Dad" * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure – Farley the Fox * Comic Book: The Movie – Voice Actor * Cranberry Christmas – Mr. Whiskers * Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend – Gian * Dragon Hunters – Gwizdo * Elvira's Haunted Hills – Adrian * The Fox and the Hound 2 – Chief, Additional Voices * The GodThumb – Mickey, Toll Booth Guard * G.I. Joe: The Movie – Snow Job * Hamburger: The Motion Picture – Security Guard * Happily N'Ever After – Amigo 2 * The Happy Elf - Eubie * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto – El Gato/Commandant Hess * Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil – Johann, Bad Shatner, Bad Kelley *The Hunchback of Notre Dame – Frollo's Soldiers * I'm Mad – Yakko Warner, Dr. Scratchansniff * Jetsons: The Movie – Additional Voices * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius – Carl Wheezer, Ebenezer Wheezer, Martha Wheezer, Kid in Classroom * Jonny's Golden Quest – Hadji * Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects – Hadji Singh / 425 * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure – Otis * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour series – Carl Wheezer * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure – Spike / Strut / Chomper * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving – Spike / Kosh * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists – Spike * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island – Spike * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire – Rinkus and Spike * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze – Spike and Stegosaurus Leader * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water – Spike, Mo, * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration – Spike * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses – Spike/Kosh * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers – Spike/Mo/Guido/Kosh * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends – Spike/Beipiaosaurus #4 * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave – Spike * Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite – Riddler * Leroy & Stitch – Reuben, Squeak, Additional Voices * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea – Prince Eric * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning – Ink Spot the octopus and Swifty the shrimp * Lone Wolf McQuade – Man at festival * Mannequin – Cop #4 * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse – Jaq and additional voices * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers – Troubadour * Mickey's House of Villains – Hades (singing only) * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas – Additional Voices * Mulan II – Prince Jeeki * Otra Película de Huevos y un Pollo – Confi * The Perfect Match – John Wainwright * The Pirate Fairy – Bobble * Pixie Hollow Games – Bobble, Buck * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World – Additional Voices * Porco Rosso – Additional Voices * The Powerpuff Girls Movie – Hota Wata, Killa Drilla, The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos , Blah-Blah Blah-Blah * Return to Never Land – Pirates Rusty * Rockin' with Judy Jetson – Sky Rocker * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf – Brunch * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights – Prince * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers – Shreako and Dispatcher * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire – Vampire Actor #2, the Sheriff, and Teen Vampire * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water – Seagull * Stitch! The Movie – Reuben, Additional Voices * Steel Magnolias – Delivery Guy * Teacher's Pet – Ian Wazselewski * Tinker Bell – Bobble * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure – Bobble, Grimsley, Mr. Owl * Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue – Bobble * Secret of the Wings – Bobble * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation – Fowlmouth, Johnny Pew, Mr. Hitcher, Banjo Possum, Hotel Manager and the Bike Carrier * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars - Computer Voice, Worker #1, Worker #2 * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry – Irving, Dave * Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz – Hickory/Tin Man * Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz – Hickory/Tin Man * Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats – James the Chauffeur, Lester Pester, Tour Bus Driver * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure – Sphinx, Ship Crewman, Casino Cat, Additional Voices * Wakko's Wish – Yakko Warner, Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears – Zor Two * Yogi the Easter Bear – Easter Bunny, Male Ranger Video games * Animaniacs Game Pack – Yakko Warner, Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff * Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt – Yakko Warner, Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff * Animaniacs: Ten Pin Alley – Yakko Warner, Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue – Fluffy * Armed and Dangerous – Captain 2, Grunt, Kato * Armikrog – Beak-Beak, PresidANTs * Baldur's Gate – Kivan, Volo, Prism, Telmen * Baldur's Gate II – Shadows of Amn – Anomen Delryn, Saerk Farrahd, Biff the Understudy, Qadeel * Barnyard – Peck * Biker Mice from Mars – Throttle, Hairball, Claw Tooper * Blazing Dragons – Mervin the Magician, Inventor of Baseball * Bubsy 2 – Bubsy Bobcat * Bubsy in Fractured Furry Tales – Bubsy * Cedric's Basics In Education & Learning – Cedric * Clay Fighter 63 1/3 – Bonkers * Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows – PK * Doom 3 - Research Director Larry Bullman * The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' da Rules – King Gripploun, Dog Catcher, Fairy Judge, Guard, Anti-Fairies, Squirrelly Scouts, Arthur, Gilded Arches * The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown – Mark Chang, Oberon, Quince, Ape King, Chamberlain, The Shadow * Final Fantasy X-2 – Tobli, Additional Voices * FusionFall – Major Glory * Ghosthunter – Officer Lazarus Jones * Giants: Citizen Kabuto – Timmy the Smartie * God of War – Greek Soldier * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer - The Crustodian * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius – Carl Wheezer, Yokian Fleet Commander, Yokian 1, Yokian 2, Yokian 3, Retroland Worker, Ultra-Lord (PC Version only) * Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron – Carl Wheezer, The Herminator, Sporko's Employee, Sparko's Owner * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Jaq, Grand Duke * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes – Riddler * Lost Odyssey - Technician Amures * Metal Arms: Glitch in the System – Mil Grunts * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes – Gray Fox * Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3D – Carl Wheezer * Nicktoons Unite – Carl Wheezer * Orion Burger – Wilbur Wafflemeier * Planescape: Torment – Mortimer 'Morte' Rictusgrin * Sacrifice – Zyzyx * The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition – Bob, The Lookout, Alfredo Fettucini * Skylanders: SuperChargers – Smash Hit * Skylanders: Imaginators – Smash Hit * The Sopranos: Road to Respect – Gil * SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom – Technus, Carl Wheezer, Traloc * Super Smash Bros. Brawl – Gray Fox * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate – Gray Fox * Tak: The Great Juju Challenge – Dead Juju, Head 2, Tlaloc * Tak and the Power of Juju – Tlaloc, Head 2, Dead * Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams – Tlaloc, Dead Juju, Giant Misunderstanding Juju * Tekken 4 – Additional Voices (uncredited) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles video games – Raphael, Donatello ** Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Donatello ** Portal Power –Donatello, 80's Raphael ** Turtles in Time – Raphael * Toonstruck – Lugnut, Mee, Barman Live-action * Body Double – Cameraman * Eyes of Fire – Jewell Buchanan * I Know That Voice – Himself * Hamburger: The Motion Picture - Security Guard * MacGyver – Rogers * Spaceballs – Soldier voices * Stewardess School – Larry Falkwell * St. Elsewhere – Ryan S. Hope * Warlock – Gas Station Attendant Internet *''Bravoman'' – Bravoman, Alpha Man, Additional Voices *''Sock Puppet Theatre'' – Various Voices *''Nostalgia Critic'' – Himself, Pinky *''Nickelodeon Animation Podcast'' - Himself (Episode 13, 35, 41) *'' Demo Reel '' - Himself *''Speech Bubble'' - HimselfButch Hartman Ep. 7 -- FULL Rob Paulsen Podcast -- with Butch and Jace on YouTube Theme parks * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2003) – Carl Wheezer * Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros (2007) – José Carioca References External links * * Rob Paulsen at SBV Talent *Rob Paulsen Talkin' Toon Live Weekly Video Podcast on Ustream * *Rob Paulsen at Voicechasers.com Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male singers Category:American singers Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Voice directors Category:Annie Award winners Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of Macedonian descent Category:American podcasters Category:Male actors from Detroit Category:People from Genesee County, Michigan Category:Audiobook narrators